Imbroglio
by Odetoblue
Summary: Amestris wasn't prepared when two comets- one pink and one yellow- fell from the sky. They were even less prepared to discover that one was an amnestic girl with pink hair, and the other was her flower-loving best friend. SasuSaku, GaaIno.
1. How It Happened

Chapter 1.

It all started out with a simple experiment.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, watch this!"

"NARUTO, NO!"

XXXXX

**Earlier that Day…**

Uchiha Sakura stepped out of the Uchiha district into the bright sunshine with a smile on her face, and a bounce to her step. Today the 26 year old, happily married woman was going to see her best friend for the first time in three months, the infamous Queen of Sunagakure, Sabaku no Ino.

Married to her boyfriend of four years, Sasuke, for a little under two years, the pinkette was still as stunning and deadly as ever. She had kept her hair shoulder length and straight, her complexion clear, and her body fit for battle.

Earning her doctorate in medicine, Dr. Uchiha was now the most revered medic in all of Konoha, earning her the title of one of the three New-Age Sannin, and as predicted, surpassing her teacher and good friend, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade.

"Sakura!" A voice called, and she turned around to see her good friend and first lady of Konoha, Namikaze-Uzumaki Hinata walking towards her.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!"

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Are you going to meet Ino-chan at the gates?"

"Yeah, she gets in soon."

"I have to go talk to some of the teachers at the Academy about testing this year, but I hope to catch up with the two of you later. Maybe we could do lunch?" The once-shy girl smiled as the pinkette nodded and turned to say goodbye.

Sakura stared after her, a thoughtful smile on her face. Ever since Naruto had returned her feelings after the defeat of Pein, the ex-Hyuuga Heiress had come out of her shell exponentially. She and Naruto had been married three years ago, the same year that the blonde was named Rokudaime Hokage, and now had a one-year-old son named Daiki. The boy had his father's blonde hair and blue eyes, and was the joy amongst the Hokage's friends.

"Oh, Sakura!" She snapped out of her reverie to see Hinata calling back to her. "Naruto wanted to see you at the old Team 7 training ground later."

"Okay, I'll see him there then!" She called back before turning around and heading for the gates.

Personally, she and Sasuke had chosen to wait to have their own kids, despite his need to restore his clan. She was happy he wasn't pushing anything on her, instead allowing her to pursue her career, while he did the same. Sasuke was now an ANBU Black Ops. Captain of three years, but planned to retire to Jounin when they finally decided to start a family.

The pinkette watched with a smile as the gates opened, and Ino and Gaara walked through, leading a group of their people. The blonde queen of the sand took a breath of the fresh air and sighed happily.

"I missed this air." She smiled fondly at the trees and the landscape, before her gaze came to rest on her best friend, who was smirking an Uchiha-worthy smirk at her.

"AHHHHHH!" The two girls screamed, running forward and embracing each other. Gaara gave a small smile and waved his hand to stop the many sand-nin who had prepared for attack at the sound of Ino's shriek. The Kazekage walked forward to join his wife and her best friend, placing at protective hand around her waist as the two women talked animatedly to each other.

"I have to go see Naruto, but first I want to make sure everyone is settled." The once- Jinchuuriki spoke when the two paused for a breath. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Alright. Aishiteru." Ino said before the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Aishiteru." Gaara responded quietly with a small smile as he embraced her one last time, then turned and walked back towards the group. Ino watched him go with a smile, then turned to her best friend, who had raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"That was pretty intense. You guys do that every time you have to leave each other?"

"As much as possible." Ino licked her lips devilishly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"How does the town feel about your spontaneous PDA?"

"Oh, they love it." The two began walking towards the main street of the village. "The young villagers think it's romantic, and the older villagers get a kick out of it."

"If you say so." Sakura shrugged, and changed the topic.

Ino and Gaara's first actual "meeting" was on a mission- she was working as a spy for the Torture and Interrogation Department under Ibiki, and was sent on an S-class mission that brought her near Wind Country. At that time, her position in a household of mafia members was compromised by an outside source, and she was on the run. They tailed her to the middle of the desert, where she defeated her pursuer, but lost too much blood to keep going. She collapsed in the sand.

It was three days later that she woke up in the Kazekage's palace, not exactly fully healed, but well enough to discover that the Kazekage himself had found her lying the sand, half-dead, and brought her here to be healed.

"He didn't leave her side for three days." Temari had once told Sakura when she was visiting as the ambassador from Suna. "He would take all his meals in her room, and do all his paperwork where he could watch over her. All meetings and missions were suspended for those days."

"That must've been annoying." Sakura had responded.

"Annoying?" Temari gave a snort of laughter. "Those were the best three days of my life! No work, no annoying kids asking for missions, no meeting up with snotty dignitaries- Nothing!"

"And?"

"And it was in those three days that I knew there was hope for my baby brother to find someone to spend his life with." Both women had smiled at that statement.

Sure enough, four months after the mission and three months after her return to Konoha, Gaara and Ino publicly announced their relationship. Apparently, the villagers of Suna agreed with Temari, and embraced the Konoha-born and raised with open arms. A little under a year later, the two were married (there were two ceremonies- one in Suna and one in Konoha) and the blonde moved to her new village.

"So how was your visit with Hinata?" Sakura asked, referring to the ex-Hyuuga's diplomatic trip to Suna last month.

"It was great- Hinata is just a lovely person. Plus, she shut Kankuro up by beating him in a spar." Ino grinned.

"Naruto was frantic here at home- she left him all alone with Daiki. He was constantly calling and Sasuke and I to baby-sit. I'd go to the office on my off-shifts and the place would be even more of a mess than usual, with Daiki sitting on the table laughing hysterically. I think Naruto cried more than the baby did." The two cracked up, almost collapsing in the middle of the busy street. People looked on with a chuckle, the young ones recognizing one of the New Age Sannin and Queen of Sunagakure, and the older ones remembering a pair of younger best friends doing the same thing.

"Speaking of that blonde idiot." Sakura breathed heavily, a few giggles breaking through her speech. "He wanted to meet me at the Team 7 training ground. Care to join me?"

"Sure, why not? Maybe I can get a good spar in." Ino sighed happily.

"In those?" Sakura asked, pointing to the beautiful, elaborate robes her best friend was currently wearing. The blonde lifted one of the long sleeves to reveal her normal ninja gear underneath the robe.

"It's just for show. I put it on 5 seconds before we reached the gate."

The two kept chatting, and headed for the Team 7 training ground.

"So how's Sasuke been?"

"He's been great. Our anniversary is in a couple of days, but he gave me this as an early present." She moved her hair and plucked a silver chain from underneath her shirt. On the chain was a small Uchiha fan- intricately carved with Sakura blossoms on the silver- and her initials in delicate, swirly letters.

"Apparently every woman married to the head of the clan got one. It's indestructible silver they found deep in Snow Country." She smiled as Ino ooed an ahhhed over the exquisite piece of jewelry- in the Sakura petals were small pink and blue diamonds that had been imbedded in the precious metal.

"You wanna see what Gaara gave me?" The blonde asked, and Sakura nodded eagerly. Ino looked around, then dragged her into a secluded alleyway nearby. Pulling down the top of her formal robe, she exposed the skin just above her left breast. The pinkette gasped scandalously.

"You got a TATTOO?!"

"Shhhh, be quiet! But yes- it's Sand Village tradition." Sakura leaned in to take a closer look. It was beautiful, really- the butterfly was in mid-flight, and had wings so full of color that Sakura could have mistaken them for being made of stained glass, with a black body and border around the wings. She also noticed that in the butterfly's tail, which dragged behind a bit, a golden, feminine crown was wrapped delicately, as if the butterfly had been delivering it to her lady.

"That's amazing."

"I know, right?" Ino pulled her robe back up and smoothed them out. "All the Queens of Suna had one that was different, in a different place on their body."

"Did Gaara do it himself?"

"No- he's not really one for detail. If he had his way at first, then it would just read 'Property of Gaara- Don't Touch.'" Both girls chuckled at this. "Honestly though, it was Temari who really fought so I could get what I wanted. Shikamaru helped too."

"Shikamaru actually helped you get that?"

"Well, he thought it would be too troublesome to argue about it with Temari. Plus it got him on her good side." She grinned mischieviously, and both girls burst out in giggles. "Anyway, he's one of the head advisors, and we pretty much leaned on Gaara until he gave in. As long as I promised him it wouldn't be anything I couldn't show my parents."

"Did that help?"

"Not really- he practically bored holes into the guy doing it because he was getting so close in such an... interesting spot. He got so territorial that I finally had to shoo him out of the mansion and get Kankuro to take him training." Both girls laughed a little before leaving the alley and continuing their way down to the training ground.

After a few minutes, Sakura spoke.

"Are you gonna show your parents?"

"HELL no."

It was only ten minutes later that Ino and Sakura, still deep in conversation, arrived at the old Team 7 training ground.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" A voice called, and both women turned to see a familiar, if not grown-up, blonde running towards them. Naruto had filled out well over the years- all baby fat quickly turning to muscle, and his blonde man growing wilder than ever. With his trademark foxy grin, if you put a picture of his father, the Yondaime, up next to him, you almost wouldn't be able to tell the difference. The only big separator was the six whiskers that sat on his sun-kissed cheeks. They were faint- a signal that the Kyuubi had not fought his human container in years, and the two were now almost friends- but they were still most definitely there.

The blonde slowed to a stop when he reached them, and bowed to Ino.

"Subaku-san." Ino curtsied in response.

"Namikaze-san." They stood a moment and stared at each other before bursting into laughter as Naruto enveloped the blonde in a hug.

"It's good to see you, Ino-chan." He grinned, releasing her as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Same here, you little scoundrel!" She gave him a noogie that he playfully swatted away. Sakura laughed along with her friends as Naruto led them out to the center of the field.

"What did you want to see me about, Naruto?" Sakura asked, getting to the point of their trip.

"Well, I was snooping through some of the old file rooms in the Hokage Tower- there's a ton of weird stuff in there- when I found this." He reached into the pocket of his coat, and brought out a shiny, round, silver object. On the top was a carving of a strange, ferocious animal that neither of the girls had ever seen before, on top of a strange star-shape.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Naruto pressed a button on one side- which was connected to a chain- and the top flipped open to reveal a clock.

"A pocket watch?" Ino questioned. "That's pretty old fashioned."

"That's exactly what I though." Naruto continued. "So I stuck it in my pocket and forgot about it. When I came out here to train a little while ago, I started doing a jutsu when I felt something weird happen with it. It got really hot against my side, and when I took it out, it was giving off blue sparks."

"That is strange." Sakura noted, taking the silver watch out of her old teammate's hands and examining it carefully. "Let me try something." Her hands began to glow green with chakra, and she closed her eyes. After a few minutes, the glow faded and her eyes snapped open.

"This thing is insane." She gasped, staring at it. "It's got a core like nothing I've ever seen- something inside of it amplifies power, but it's not made for the use of chakra... something more volatile, harder to control..."

"Maybe it was made for people with insane amounts of chakra, then." Ino suggested. "Like Naruto."

"Let me try it." The blonde took the watch back and stepped away from the two women.

"Start with something small." Ino suggested, removing her formal robes and setting them down by the bushes so she could move more easily.

"Alright. Kage Bunshin!"

Suddenly, the clearing was filled with Naruto's. The blondes looked at each other with bewildered expressions.

"I said start with something small!" A hundred Naruto's turned to face the annoyed blonde.

"I did!" They all chorused together, before the original dispersed them. "I only used enough chakra to make one!"

"Wow." Both women looked at each other, then the Rokudaime with wide eyes.

"Maybe this thing is more dangerous than we expect, Naruto." Ino cautioned. Sakura nodded in agreement, eyeing the watch nervously. The blonde just grinned.

"But did you see how much stronger it made my jutsu?" His eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. He began backing up, mentally measuring the distance between them. Twenty feet would be enough, right?

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. He just placed the chain between his fingers as he made some very familiar hand signs and running towards them.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, watch this!"

"NARUTO, NO!"

XXXXX

Hey everyone- thanks for tuning in. Yes, this IS a Fullmetal Alchemist-Naruto crossover, and it will become apparent in the next chapter. If you've seen my other stuff, then you know I'm a big crossover person- it's kind of my favorite thing to write. Enjoy!


	2. The Gate

Chapter 2.

Which brings us to where we are now.

"RASENGAN!"

The blonde raced at his two friends- grinning, despite their screams. About two feet in front of them he abruptly stopped and slammed the swirling mass of chakra he held into the ground.

The next few moments were blurry, for all of them. There was a loud crashing sound- but it wasn't like the kind of chakra-meets-ground type of crashing. It almost sounded like glass shattering, and falling to the ground in a million little pieces.

A spark of electricity immediately shot Naruto off the ground and up into the air, letting him fall on his back a few yards away. The spark soon became many, and the last thing the two terrified kunoichi saw was a flash of bright, white light.

And then nothing.

XXXXX

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes just in time to see a pillar of white light engulf his two friends. They shimmered for a moment- as if their particles themselves were being taken away one by one- before disappearing completely.

The blonde blinked in horror, and didn't move for a few minutes. Finally, he got off his back and scrambled over to the place the two women had been standing only moments before. There on the ground, nestled in it's own little hole, was the pocket watch. It's silver gleam and strange creature seemed to mock him now as he picked it up and stared at it.

Pocketing it, he decided to turn to the one person he knew he could count on when nothing made sense.

"HINATA!"

XXXXX

Sakura opened her eyes to see white.

_'Am I dead?' _She wondered, sitting up. The first thing that she noticed was _everything_ was white. Except for one.

A big, dark, scary-looking set of doors stood before her, interrupting the peaceful white around it. The sides of the door had what looked like haunted faces coming out of them, and there was a giant eye in the center of the doors.

The second thing she noticed was that there was a boy standing in front of the doors. Granted, he was a very skinny, malnourished-looking, _naked_ boy, but a boy nonetheless. He had a wild mane of dirty blonde hair, and was standing, facing the doors.

"Hey kid!" She got up and began walking towards him, wanting him to back away from those scary doors. He turned his head around and stared at her with deep grey eyes. "Get away from there!"

"Sakura?" A voice called, and the pinkette turned around to see that Ino was sitting up a few feet away from where she had woken up. Suddenly, a creaking noise alerted both to stare back at where the boy was standing.

The doors were opening.

Sakura rushed forward again and grabbed the boy's hand, tugging him backwards. She shivered slightly at the contact, and the boy looked up at her with a bewildered expression. It wasn't that he was too cold- he was right in the middle. But from one touch, Sakura could feel that he was empty- there wasn't a soul guiding his existence.

_'Then why are you living?'_

"Sakura!" Ino called out, running towards her best friend. Leave it to the genius girl to pick the perfect time to space out. Suddenly, black tentacles shot from the opening of the doors, and wrapped themselves around the pinkette's upper arms and ankles. She snapped out of her stupor and tightened her grip on the boy's hand, and grabbing Ino's with the other. Which worked fine, until the tentacles decided to wrap around the blonde as well, and lift her into the air. She grabbed onto Sakura's other hand in the nick of time, leaving both women suspended over the ground in a two-person chain, and the pull of the black tentacles getting harder and harder.

"Do something!" Ino yelled at the boy as she got closer and closer to the infinite darkness that lay inside the doors.

"Please." Sakura asked quietly, but desperately. The boy just stared at her for a moment, then nodded once.

Then, with a small smile, he let go of Sakura's hand, and both women went tumbling into the dark abyss.

XXXXX

It had been a reasonably nice day in Amestris- the sun had been shining, the birds had been singing, and Roy Mustang had been sitting in his office avoiding work.

"Sir, here's some more paperwork for you to look over from the Benedict case." His loyal first lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, came in a placed a giant pile of paperwork on his desk.

So much for that plan.

"Sir, you haven't done anything all day." Hawkeye responded when Mustang started whining.

"But Rizaaaa..."

"Don't 'but Riza' me, Sir." She scolded. "You're making everyone else do the actual work- all you have to do is read it and then sign off on it. And it's Hawkeye in the office, please Sir."

"Oh, so you don't like it when I call you Riza?" He turned on the charm, thinking that maybe if he could just-

"Don't even think about it, Sir." She turned away, and was walking towards the door when a large booming sound came from outside.

"Is that thunder? But it was completely sunny a few minutes ago..." Mustang pondered, before a flash coming through the window at the back of the office, further confusing him. "Lighting too? But I didn't hear any-" Suddenly, a pounding sound came from above him. "Rain?" Suddenly, Breda burst into the room.

"Sir, I think you should come see this." His eyes were wide, and he was pointing to the office behind him. Mustang immediately put a serious face on as he and Hawkeye rushed out to see what all the fuss was about.

Havoc, Fuery, and Falman were crowded by the window, sharing a pair of binoculars. Falman handed them to Mustang as the group stepped back to let their superior get a good view of what was happening.

It was indeed storming outside, and quite heavily. But through the dense clouds and rain, there was a strange sort of light. Even stranger, the light seemed to be moving very fast- straight at Central Command.

He didn't speak, merely pushed the binoculars into Hawkeye's hands and took off, leaving the office and it's bewildered occupants. He raced down flights of stairs and through twisting hallways before finally bursting through the front doors and outside into the storm.

Mustang valiantly faced the incoming projectile and snapped his fingers, preparing to burn it into oblivion. To his dismay, nothing happened. He snapped again. Still nothing.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're useless in the rain before it gets through your thick skull, Sir?" Hawkeyed stated with a sigh as she pushed him out of the way. Aiming at her target through the scope of her sniper, she waited until it got just close enough to...

"Wait!" Havoc cried, stepping forward. The rest of the office was down there, panting from the run. "Don't shoot!"

"Why not?" Mustang barked, annoyed that he didn't get to be the hero.

"Because it's alive!"

"What?!"

Suddenly, bright light flooded the courtyard as the mystery object crashed into the ground, causing a mini-quake that shook all of Central City. When the light faded, Mustang and his subordinates were shocked to see a crater had formed in the courtyard, not far from where they currently stood. Havoc was the first to step forward, Mustang and Hawkeye following him.

"It's a girl." The blonde man gasped, standing at the edge of the crater. And it was indeed true- in the center of the large dent in the ground lay a small, petite little girl, who couldn't have been older than six. She had long, light blonde hair that was dirty from the crash, and pale skin, that was currently covered by clothes that were _way_ too big for her tiny frame.

Havoc slid down the side of the crater, walked over and picked her up, carrying her bridal style until he handed her off to Breda so that he could crawl back up the incline. Once standing on solid ground, he took her again and showed her to the Colonel.

"Take her to the hospital." He ordered, gesturing to a nearby building. Havoc nodded, and he and Breda set off, the girl still in his arms. "Fuery."

"Yes Sir?"

"Get some alchemists to clean this up before anyone notices it."

"Yes Sir."

"And Hawkeye?"

"Yes Sir?"

"You and Falman come with me- it's time to work some damage control."

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the small village of Amestris, a certain blonde alchemist and his brother were spending time with family... or the next closest thing.

"ED!" Winry's enraged shriek came from her upstairs workshop as the Fullmetal Alchemist sprinted down the stairs and frantically looked for a place to hide.

"What did you do this time, Ed?" Alphonse sighed, looking up from the book he had been reading on the couch. His older brother glared at him.

"I didn't do anything! I just told her to forget all the fancy stuff and give me my damn arm back, and it broke!" Said prosthetic was dangling from his left hand as he chose behind the couch as a good place. "I was never here!" He hissed before ducking down to hide. Al just sighed again, and returned to his book.

Moments later, Winry stomped down the stairs, looking absolutely _livid_.

"Where?" She bit out, teeth clenched and a wrench ready in one hand.

"Behind the couch." Al responded, not even bothering to look up from his book.

"AL!" Ed popped up to yell at his brother, then caught sight of Winry. "Oh crap."

The blonde female was about to pounce when the ground began to shake underneath her.

"It's a quake!" She yelled, running to lean on the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room. Ed and Al both climbed underneath the kitchen table and waited for the vibrations to pass. When all was calm, they all climbed out carefully and looked around. From what they could tell, nothing seemed to be broken.

"I hope the tree didn't fall." Winry said, rushing over to open the door. "OH MY GOD!"

"What is it?!" Ed and Al rushed over to see what happened- and what they saw shocked them too. In a large crater not too far from the front door lay a small, skinny little girl.

"It's a kid?" Ed asked. Al wasted no time in grabbing his raincoat (something Pinako had made him so that the rain wouldn't affect his blood seal) and rushing out to the crater. He slid down it with ease, and slowly approached the girl. She was quite pretty, for a child. She had pale skin and medium length hair that went just past her shoulders- which happened to be a very bright pink- and wore clothes about three times her size.

Al picked her up and climbed back out of the crater, bringing her into the house to meet Winry at the door. She immediately started fussing over the little girl, and laid her down on the couch.

"She's adorable!" The blonde girl gasped, brushing a stray lock of hair out of the unconscious girl's face and placing her head on her lap. "Al, will you please go fix the ground outside while I try to clean her up?" The suit of armor nodded and went back outside to fill the crater. Ed, happy for a distraction from her anger, turned around to sneak into the kitchen quietly.

"Not so fast, Shortstack." Ed froze and turned around, quietly seething at his nickname. Winry glared at him with intense blue eyes.

"I'm going to go get her some of my old clothes- they should fit- but I want you to watch her in case she wakes up."

"Why should I?"

"Edward Elric, if you don't help me with this little girl, I will _not_ repair your automail." Knowing she had him beat, she placed the girl's head back on the couch and walked towards the stairs, before turning around again. "And I'll never speak to you again." With that, she walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Ed sighed and plopped down on the couch by the girl's feet. She stirred slightly, and he leaned in towards her, to check if she was waking up.

Before he could open his mouth to say something, her foot came up and kicked him hard in the jaw. It was a fast kick, like something he would've done while sparring with Al. After holding his tender jaw for a moment, he turned to yell at the little girl, but she was still sleeping. How could he yell at someone for a reflex like that?

Ed groaned and leaned his head on the back of the couch. This was going to be trouble- he just knew it.

XXXXX

Happy Halloween everyone! I told myself I would finish the third chapter before posting this, but felt spirited enough to do it anyway. Thanks to my reviewers (all 3 of you. :D) for being supportive. I know Gaara-Ino is a weird pairing, but I like it. Anyway, it's my best friend's birthday, and we got all our friends together to go as different characters from Candyland. I'm Queen Frostine- what is everyone else being? Review, and thanks again!


	3. First Impressions

Chapter 3.

Lady Namikaze-Uzumaki Hinata had her hands full at the moment.

She had been patiently waiting for her husband to return to the office- he promised to be back before noon- and in the meantime, had been in deep discussion with the Kazekage about life and politics, and things of that nature. He had been in the middle of explaining an idea to her when his face tensed up, and his eyes narrowed.

"Is something the matter?" She had asked.

"I can't feel Ino's chakra." He closed his eyes. "Normally I can feel her at all times- it's part of the traditional Suna marriage bond- but I can't feel her anywhere."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." He snapped, before his brow furrowed and he growled slightly. "Nothing."

"Hinata-sama." Naruto's assistant- a bright-eyed girl named Ume- opened the door slightly. "Uchiha-sama is here to see Hokage-sama."

"Tell him that Naruto is not here right now, but will be here shortly. In the mean time, I will take him. Thank you, Ume-chan." The young girl bowed and closed the door.

A minute later, Sasuke walked in. The Uchiha had grown up to be just as dashingly handsome as everyone had imagined- and more so. His hair was the same style, but both the spikes in the back and his bangs were slightly longer. He was ripped, but also tall and lean- and surprisingly pale, for someone who spent so much time in the sun. He still didn't smile much, but being married to Sakura had lightened him up enough to enjoy the company of his friends (though any passerby would never know it).

"My Lady. Kazekage-sama." Sasuke bowed out of respect, and Gaara and Hinata nodded to him.

"Sasuke."

"Hinata, have you seen Sakura?" He said, dropping her formal title and referring to her in the way that he would normally speak to his best friend's wife and one of his wife's best friends, who happened to be one of his own friends as well.

"Yes, I saw her this morning- she was going to meet Ino-chan at the gate."

"But not since then?"

"No- I had some other matters to attend to, so I couldn't stay to see Ino. I told her we'd meet up for lunch." She narrowed her eyes slightly, suspicion growing in her head. "Why?"

"I can't find her anywhere." Sasuke growled slightly. "I can feel her chakra lingering in certain places around the village, so I followed them, but I couldn't find her."

Hinata could tell that this minor defeat was hard for the Uchiha to admit. Especially when it came to his wife, of whom he was extremely overprotective (which was unnecessary, as Sakura was perfectly capable of handling herself, but not unwanted by the medic).

"Do you think Sakura was with Ino?" She asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"It's more than likely. She's been talking nonstop about seeing her all week."

"I can't feel Ino's chakra anymore." Gaara told the Uchiha. "Something must have happened to them."

"Don't jump to any conclusions, Gaara." Hinata hurriedly told him. If the people of Suna found out that harm had come to their Queen while she was in Konoha, they would go ballistic on the leaf nin- no questions asked.

"HINATA!" Suddenly, the door slammed open and a very frazzled Rokudaime rushed into the room. "Hinata I tried something out and now they're gone!" Naruto grabbed his wife around the waist and buried his face in her neck.

"Slow down Naruto." Hinata took her husband by the shoulders and looked calmly into his eyes. "Who's gone?"

"Sakura and Ino!" He whimpered and was about to continue when two distinctive growling noises stopped him. He turned his head slowly and shrank back when the livid gazes of his two closest friends fell on him.

"Oh- H-hi guys."

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in Amestris, Roy Mustang had done all he possibly could to lie to the faces of everyone he knew about the origins of the quake. The public was scared- a quake hadn't happened in a recorded thirty years, at least. Roy went on to explain how they were perfectly natural, and everyone should take extra precaution in case aftershocks should occur.

His own staff was sworn to secrecy about two things- one was the quake, and the second was its child. The small blonde had been admitted to the military hospital under the guise of being Lieutenant Havoc's niece who was injured in the quake, and was checked on every few hours for activity. It had been almost two whole days, and so far, nothing.

"Hey there little one." Havoc smiled as he entered his "niece's" hospital room. He held a bouquet of white lilies in one hand- he routinely brought her flowers to keep up the guise. "How are you feeling? Better, I hope." He had also begun talking to her, purely out of boredom.

"The Colonel is trying to keep everyone calm after the quake- man, that one was a doozy." He whistled slightly, taking the chair beside her bed. "But you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" He stared at her sleeping face. "Where did you come from?"

Without conscious knowledge of what he was doing, Havoc reached out to touch her long blonde hair, which had been washed since she had been admitted into the hospital. It was soft and thicker than he had expected.

A slight beeping on the heart monitor startled him, and he turned to see the line monitoring brain activity was spiking to insane levels.

"What the…" He wondered before receiving a crushing pain on his wrist. Havoc turned to see two angry blue eyes staring at him. The girl opened her mouth and said something, but he had no idea what it was.

"Oh, uh, hi there." He tried to calm her down, but when she seemed to realize they couldn't understand each other, her eyes narrowed and she shot straight out of the bed and towards the window.

"Whoah!" Havoc grabbed her foot at the last minute, preventing her from throwing herself from the third story of the hospital. After a minute, the girl's grip on the window sill weakened, and he was able to reel her back in, and sat her on the bed. She looked dumbfounded.

"Hi." He tried again, this time using hand gestures to see if he could communicate properly with her. "You fall from sky." He pointed to her, then to the sky, and traced an invisible line to the ground. The girl was just staring at him. She said something in a language he couldn't quite place, but it sounded an awful lot like the language spoken in their neighboring country of Xing. A special dialect, perhaps?

When Jean shook his head at her and pointed to his mouth, the girl seemed to understand that communication was futile. She breathed heavily out through her nose and trained her eyes on the floor. She then sighed and stood, crossing the bed to where Jean was sitting and held out her hand. Curious, he moved within touching distance.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt a warm, stinging sensation on his forehead and blacked out.

XXXXX

"I told her it wasn't my fault!"

"That doesn't change anything, brother."

"Well it should!"

"Girls can be complicated like that." Pinako chuckled as she watched her two young charges (she became their legal guardian after Trisha died). The two were currently searching all over her house for her granddaughter and her new friend. Edward had done something to anger the young blonde woman (big surprise there) and she had taken the young child and run off somewhere. Now, when Al had finally convinced him to apologize, the two were nowhere to be found.

Pinako sighed and looked out the window at the lush landscape. It had been almost three full days after the quake that the strange child had awoken- that had been when the problems had begun appearing. The girl was beautiful, no doubt about it- even at such a young age, her features were stunning- which had led the older mechanic to believe that she was foreign. This theory was only reinforced when they realized the child didn't speak a lick of their language. Winry, who had begun to mother the girl immediately after her awakening, had taken it upon herself to teach her Amestrian.

The girl also didn't seem to know anything about herself, having a very severe case of amnesia. They hadn't dared take her to the doctor, because after the quake, anything appearing strange would scare the townsfolk. And if this girl had really fallen to the sky, as the three teenagers who had been home testified, then that would qualify as strange.

They only lead they seemed to have on her was the necklace that she had been wearing upon her arrival- pure silver, with ornate, beautiful- and no doubt expensive- jewels embedded on it, along with the initials SU. So Winry had taken to calling her Su for the time being, until she was able to remember her own name.

Pinako sighed again and left the boys searching to retreat to the kitchen. After this, she needed a good cup of coffee.

_'Damn… after this, what I REALLY need is a good bottle of whiskey.'_

XXXXX

"Now repeat after me, okay? … d-uck. Duck."

"D-du…. c-k. Duck."

"Very good!" Winry grinned and placed the picture of the yellow duck on the ground. It honestly wasn't a very good picture to teach with- her grandmother had taken it when she and the boys were young, and were admiring the duckling. In all honest, the duckling looked quite angry with them, and was trying to trot away with some dignity. She giggled a bit at the memory.

Shaking her head a bit to clear it, she then picked up the next picture- a recent one of Edward.

"Ed." She pointed to the picture, and the girl just tilted her head before pointing a pale, slender finger at the blonde boy in the photograph.

"Duck."

Winry burst into fits of uncontrolled laughter.

"Oh my god… that's priceless…" She laughed, and the pink-haired girl grinned at her. "Su, you're a genius…" Something new to torture her old friend with, for sure. "Very good.

Su smiled and nodded, like she knew what she was laughing at.

"Why don't we take a break, okay?" Winry panted, some loose giggles escaping every few breaths. Su nodded and immediately moved to the window of the attic to look out at the surrounding land. The blonde watched her quietly before laying down on her back and staring up at the ceiling.

When was the last time she had hung out with a girl like this? She couldn't remember- the other girls in the town had always been a great deal older or younger, and while taking care of kids or chatting with the ladies was fun, Winry couldn't help but want someone she could talk to on a personal level. Ed and Al were great, and she loved them dearly, but they weren't girls- there were just some things they couldn't understand.

Not that Su was anywhere near her age-well, as far as they could tell. Having no memory, they could only assume she was somewhere near seven or eight. But there was something different about her. And it wasn't just her abnormally colored hair.

Su _listened_. And not just in the "oh, I'm a little kid so I'm gonna listen to you then ignore you" sense- she actually took what was being said to her and broke it down so that she could comprehend it. Even as Winry was teaching her Amestrian, she picked up the words and tried to use them as much as possible. Simple phrases- "please" and "thank you" and "you're welcome" were first. She even tried giving Winry advice when Edward made her upset over his automail.

Winry sighed. The girl may have the body of a mere child, but Su was certainly an enigma.

XXXXX

Su stared through the glass of the window, looking but not really seeing any of the lush green landscape. Her mind was elsewhere, searching for the place that had been eluding her since she first woke up in this strange world- the world that she somehow knew was not where she belonged.

Everything felt wrong inside of her and she didn't know why.

Suddenly, her stomach churned, and she knew what was going to happen. Covering her mouth without a word, she dashed down the stairs of the attic and into the bathroom on the second floor.

"_WHOAHGHOAHAH."_

She stared down, slightly dazed, at the lovely green mush now inhabiting the toilet bowl.

Well, that could be a reason.

XXXXX

Dislcaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

Hey guys, Happy almost-Thanksgiving! I might not be able to post again before then, so if I don't get to it, then this will be your Thanksgiving chapter. It's been a craptastic week, but it's finally Friday. :D So anyway, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy all of our favorite shinobi's and military member's reactions to the two strange girls that fell from the sky. If you're confused, then you'll have to find out what happens next chapter. Review and tell me how you guys liked it (and TELL YOUR FRIENDS :D), and I'll see you all next chapter. (in which the title will FINALLY be explained.)


End file.
